How To Survive the Night
by Artisticmom2
Summary: Jon, Hoshi, and Trip become stranded on the surface of Andoria and have to survive a long freezing night together. Warning: Character Death and Adult Themes


I don't own them, please don't sue.

If adult themes bother you, this is NOT the story for you.

Many Thanks to the wonderful Tish for wielding the red pen.

* * *

_Enterprise_ was orbiting Andoria; they were visiting the Aenar. The captain, Commander Tucker, and Ensign Sato had all been sub-surface engaged in different tasks, building the bonds of friendship and trading technology. It would have been convenient to have beamed out from inside the Aenar city, or even somewhere in the ice tunnels leading back to the surface, but something in the snow and ice kept the transporter technology from working. It was one of the things that had always protected the Aenar, but it made visiting them a nuisance.

As the away team made their way back to the surface they all took care to cover their faces against the constantly blowing snow. Stepping out onto the snowfield the away team leaned into the gusting wind, knowing they didn't have far to walk to the pick-up point. It was morning, the glare on the snow intense, and the going was slow. The captain was in the lead cutting into the wind, double-checking for thin patches in the snow, his tricorder on, mapping the way. Unfortunately, the device was difficult to see with the snow blowing as it was. One misstep was all it took, and several cubic meters of snow and ice gave way to a deep underlying crevice below.

Ensign Sato was the first to awaken, moaning and holding her head in pain. Remembering what had happened she tried to rise quickly but a wave of dizziness over took her and she crumpled back to the cold ice. Turning her head slowly side to side, her eyes frantically searched for her two companions. She saw that she was lying at the bottom of a subterranean fissure in the snowfields. The base of the fissure opened up into a little cavern, barely bigger than the mess hall on board _Enterprise_. The gusting wind was fifty feet above them and the sides of the fissure didn't lend themselves to climbing out.

Commander Tucker was next to her, flat on his back, his chest rising and falling, but out cold. "Good, at least he's alive", she thought in relief. Hoshi rose more slowly the next time, climbing to her knees, and turned around trying to spot the captain. He was on his side a few meters behind her, his back to her. She crawled to the corner where he lay, still too dizzy to stand.

Reaching his side, she called out to him with no response. Gently pulling him over onto his back she laid her head on his chest, using her vaunted hearing to search for a heartbeat. Hearing one, she sat back with a sigh. Realizing that a heartbeat didn't mean that ribs or legs weren't broken she crawled back to her pack and dug out the medical scanner buried deep within.

Running it over both the commander and the captain she learned that they had nothing worse than the air knocked out of them. "They'll be sore though when they finally come round", _s_he thought as she leaned back against the side of the small cavern. A painful sigh escaped her lips. Running the scanner over herself she found that her dizziness was caused by a slight concussion. Hoshi leaned back again, this time in relief, as she waited for her two traveling companions to regain consciousness.

* * *

"Well, there doesn't seem to be a way out of this thing." Trip said in disgust as he made his way back to the center of the room. He had been pouring over every tiny crack in the walls, searching for some way out. It was obvious that going out the top wasn't an option. They hadn't brought any climbing gear and the walls were slick.

"I've come up short too," replied Hoshi. "I landed on my communicator, you didn't bring one, and even though the captain's works, we're too far down in this hole for the signal to get out. The mineral deposits are still too dense for our signal to work."

The captain looked up from checking over their remaining supplies. "We've got supplies for two; Trip dropped his pack before the ice gave way under him. His pack must still be up on top. When _Enterprise_ sends out a search party, perhaps they'll see it."

Trip and Hoshi looked at each other grimly.

The captain continued. "What we do have is enough food to keep us going for a week, although we'll have short rations, two thermal bags and the UT." He sat back on his haunches and look at them. "What do you have on your person? Anything of use?" he asked.

Trip and Hoshi spent a few moments patting down pockets and searching for anything that they had forgotten. Hoshi said, "I have two chemical warmers I haven't used yet. They were in my pockets to help my hands stay warm."

"Great, we'll toss those in the sleeping bags if we have to spend the night here," replied Jon. Then he looked to Trip. "You?"

"Playing cards." stated Trip.

"What? Why?" replied Jon, looking a bit annoyed that Trip didn't have anything more helpful.

Trip looked sheepish. "I wanted to teach the Aenar poker and see if their telepathy could help improve their odds."

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "How could you?" she asked, chuckling.

He shrugged, "I thought it would be funny."

Jon glanced up at the waning light filtering down through the opening high overhead. "Right now, I suggest we eat, and then hollow out a place to set up camp. We brought down enough loose snow that we could try building a small igloo to help us retain our body heat. Once it's built, then we can set up the rolls inside it and get some sleep. Sundown is approaching and since there are no rocks down here to heat up for light or heat, we'd best get a move on."

"Ah, sir?" Trip asked. "We've only got two rolls. Which one of us is going to be odd man out?"

"I'll be the odd woman," broke in Hoshi. "You outrank me both, and besides if I freeze to death, you still have the UT." She finished seriously.

"Ridiculous, we wouldn't be gentlemen if we asked you to freeze. The captain can take the first shift out in the cold. Besides, he's full of hot air. Isn't that right, sir?" said Trip, looking innocent.

Jon smiled at the ribbing from his best friend, glad for some levity in a potentially lethal situation.

"Actually Trip, none of us are going to be sleeping in the cold. I've decided that we're going to fuse the edges of the two bags together to make one large bag. It'll be roomy enough for all three of us and none of us will wake up covered in frost or frozen to death."

Two sets of raised eyebrows met his gaze.

* * *

After the bags had been set up they crouched in the confined space of the igloo interior and looked at the arrangement. The bags had been set up on top of their outerwear, separating it from the cold ice below.

"Alright ensign, you first. You're in the middle," said Jon.

"Why am I in the middle?" she asked. "You two will squish me."

"You're the smallest, you're female, and Trip snores. I don't want to sleep next to him if I can help it. After all the survival training he and I have had together, that was more than enough!"

"Hey now!" protested Trip "You snore yourself! I don't wanna sleep next to you either. It's Hoshi I feel sorry for. She'll have stereophonic snoring!"

Hoshi grinned at them both and pulled earplugs out of her pocket. At their surprised looks she said, "With my sensitive ears, I never leave home without them!"

Trip looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Didn't you think it was important to mention those when we were going over the gear that survived the fall. I could've combined those with the playing cards to fashion a way out of here for us," he deadpanned.

With laughter echoing off the stout igloo walls Hoshi put in the ear plugs and stripped off her boots preparing to climb in the bag. A hand caught her shoulder.

Looking up, she pulled one plug from her ear and looked at the captain, "Yes, sir?"

"You didn't get the standard issue survival training so you don't know the protocol. Strip down to your blues, Hoshi. Your body heat can't help us if you're covered in uniform, and our heat can't help you as effectively either. Well take our uniforms and add them to the top of the sleeping bags for an additional layer to trap our combined heat."

Hoshi looked surprised. While she had been in decon with them more times then she could count this was different. "But…" she trailed off, not able to come up with an argument to being half naked and in intimate quarters with them.

"Ensign, don't make me have to order you." Jon said sternly. "We've all known each other for years and I promise not take all the blankets." He finished with levity, trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"I want to keep my socks on at least," grumbled Trip as he started to strip. "I hate sleeping with cold feet."

Hoshi sighed as she started to shimmy out of her coverall.

* * *

When Hoshi awoke it was the middle of the night, the igloo was dimmer and cool but not freezing, and she could just see her breath in the pale luminescent light. The moonlight lit up the snow and reflected down into the crevice where they, lay making the igloo glow from without slightly. She was on her side, wedged in between Jon and Trip. She was warmer then she thought she would have been, but the two men were putting out a great deal of heat. "No wonder they have to eat so much", she thought. It was strange enough to be sleeping like this, but it was even stranger still to realize that the captain was spooning her, his left arm thrown over her, his hand lightly cupping her breast.

She stayed perfectly still, and listened to his breathing to see if he was awake. His deep even breathing told her that he was fast asleep. She shifted slightly, trying to dislodge his hand without waking him. She knew if he woke like this he'd be as mortified as she was. She shifted again, this time accidentally backing into him. She stopped abruptly as she felt something hard against her backside. She sighed. His hand began to squeeze her breast, kneading it, his still even breath hot on her neck.

Hoshi lay there frozen. She knew she should move but was hesitant. Wasn't this part of almost every fantasy she'd ever had about Jon? She'd been dreaming about him for longer then she cared to remember. And it did feel good, very good. Closing her eyes and searching for some inner calm she gently started to roll over to face him. Then his arm would be over her back. She rolled in place, disengaging his hand as gently as possible so as not to wake him. It worked. She lay there and breathed deeply trying to calm her racing heart. The only problem now was that she was nestled up against the captain's broad chest, inhaling his scent, spicy, woodsy, and male, which did little to slow her pulse. Her hands could feel the heat rolling off of him through his thin t-shirt, soft beneath her palms.

As she closed her eyes once more, trying to calm herself, she heard Trip mutter in his sleep and felt him roll towards her, his arm snaking over her. He inched closer to her in his sleep, nestling his face in her hair and settled into a deeper sleep, his breath even and slow. Hoshi groaned softly, first one and then the other! Half the women on the ship would kill to be where she was now. She snorted softly; actually most of the women on the ship would want to be where she was now danger or no danger. And if she was honest with herself, she could be counted among that number. But this wasn't quite how she had imagined this happening. She felt herself flushing, although it had nothing to do with the combined body heat. They couldn't be rescued soon enough. She closed her eyes and started to count to one thousand in ancient Klingon. Maybe that would help.

* * *

She awoke again, feeling fuzzy as her consciousness slowly came back to the surface. It was the darkest part of the night; the moon was starting to set. Cool lips were nibbling on her ear lobe, hot breath against the back of her neck. A hand was again fondling her breast, although this time she wasn't sure whose it was. Another hand was caressing her ass and thigh. Her hands were once again pressed flat against Jon's chest and she realized that her fingers were tangled in his thick chest hair; unconsciously her hands stroked the hard planes under them, heat still rolling off him in waves. His tank was off, and for that matter it seemed that her underthings had somehow come off too. "I must be dreaming", she thought.

Something hard poked her from behind as Trip slowly ground his hips into her, his hand off her breast and onto her hipbone, pulling her back into him. She could feel the calluses on his hands where they touched her skin, sliding over her side. Jon's lips found hers as Hoshi came fully awake and stiffened as she realized this was no dream.

"Relax," whispered Trip in her ear. "Let it happen. It's keeping you warm, isn't it?" he finished and then went back to kissing the back of her neck, his hands still gripping her hips.

Hoshi was warmer now than when she woke last, in fact her body was downright toasty. Her head and shoulders were out of the bag however, she could feel how much the temperature had dropped in the night, and it was still falling. The skin on her face felt taut and was painful. She was sure she'd have frostbite if her face were exposed any longer despite the igloo. They'd be frozen by now if they hadn't taken the time to build it.

Jon's lips caressed her own, his tongue darting out to probe her lips, trying to gain access to her mouth. She twisted her head, breaking her lips away and said, "But-". She didn't want him like this.

"Shhhh…" Jon said quietly, his voice husky. "You know you're the most desirable woman on board. Any man would be lucky to have you." He kissed her throat, his hands still caressing her breasts. Hoshi moaned involuntarily, her eyes closing in pleasure. "Let us love you…"

Hearing him say those words her resolve started to melt. Almost against her will her hands slid up to play with his hair, it was as soft as she had imagined it would be.

Trip's lips left her neck once more. He spoke quietly into her ear, his voice wistful for a moment. "You realize we'll be dead by morning. Not even the Andorians can survive a night on the surface. We sure won't." His hand snaked around her hips and laid flat against her stomach. His skin was warmer against her cooling skin, but cool none the less. Despite the thermal bags with their heavy winter gear laid both on top and below, they were slowly freezing.

"But we built an igloo, and the bags-", she was able to get out in between Jon's kisses, trying to insert reason into the situation.

Jon broke away from her for a moment and looked at her, sadness in his voice. "Hoshi, we're following standard operating procedure. But that will only delay the inevitable; our window of opportunity is closing rapidly." He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, gently pressing a kiss against her palm.

Hoshi recognized the men were right. They would be dead by morning unless a rescue team found them soon, and they would have to be searching in the middle of the night. Not even the Andorians were on the surface at that time – it was too cold for them and their technology. The pall of realization hung over her for a long moment.

Hoshi decided to give herself over to the sensations the men were creating within her. Her body relaxed. This had been one of her most private fantasies, one that she rarely brought out, the two most attractive men on board making love to her simultaneously. She reached up and gently caressed Jon's stubble covered cheek. She smiled and looked into his blue eyes, made more so by the eerie sapphire glow of the igloo around them. "Kiss me," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. If they had to die here, they might as well die happy.

Her words were the permission they were waiting for.

Jon's arms pulled her close and he kissed her warmly. His lips left hers and traveled along her jaw line to her ear, and then her neck. Trip's hands had been running over her, massaging her shoulders, caressing her sides. Now he reached for her and gently rolled her over towards himself. His lips picked up where Jon's had left off. Where Jon's kisses had started softly and tenderly, Trip's brought the fire of a younger man, demanding and urgent. She lost herself in the sensation of his lips against hers, his scent washing over her, clean cut male with a whiff of motor oil.

She could feel Jon nuzzling his lips against the back of her neck, burying himself in her unbound hair.

"You smell so good, you always smell so good," he whispered. "Do you know how hard it's been not to think about you…" he trailed off as he started to kiss her shoulders, his hands snaking around her slowly.

A thrill of surprise went through her, the captain, Jon, thought about her?

"_I_ think about you all the time," Trip murmured as he paused in his kisses. "I'm not hung up on protocol." He went back to what he was doing; working his lips down her throat, nibbling ever so slightly. She was shocked; he had seemed so devoted to T'Pol.

After a time she felt Jon's hands tug on her slightly, turning her back towards him. She rolled willingly into his waiting arms, her hands once again the flat muscled surfaces of his chest. Her fingers ran through his chest hair, feeling his heart beating fast against his ribs. She thought the igloo felt warmer, they were generating a lot of heat, but that could be an illusion.

Jon's head dropped down into the bag and he latched onto one of her nipples bringing it to hardness in moments, his other hand rolling her other nipple to a hard point. Trip's hand traveled lower finding her bundle of nerves, slowly caressing her. She ground her hips back into him, luxuriating in the pleasure coursing through her, a gasp escaping her lips.

Trip sensed how heated she was becoming, he moved his hand slightly, still caressing her with his thumb, his other fingers venturing lower still, finding her inner self, feeling the wetness that was there. "You're so warm, so wet," he murmured.

Hoshi moaned. "How can I not be…" her words trailing off as Jon stopped his ministrations, kissing his way back up to her neck, her lips. His hands burying themselves in her unbound hair once more, he kissed her long and deep, he may have been the older man but his fire burned as hot as Trip's.

"You are so very beautiful… I only wish I could have done this sooner…" he whispered between kisses.

Hoshi was becoming overwhelmed with sensation.

Jon shifted and she felt his hardness against her leg. She moved slightly to accommodate him. She had had enough of this prelude; she wanted more and was tired of waiting.

Jon slowly eased himself into her, wanting to prolong the sensations, finally seating himself deeply within her. He was larger than anyone else Hoshi had ever been with, she felt stretched and full, but so good nonetheless. Hoshi tipped her head back against Trip's shoulder sighing with contentment.

"Feels good having him inside you? He's been wanting you a long time," Trip whispered in her ear. His hands had moved up to her breasts continuing where Jon had recently left off.

Jon took several long slow strokes, groaning with relish. "You are so wet, so tight…"

Hoshi's lips sought out Jon's, her hands roaming over his chest, his well muscled back. Trip's hands continued rolling and pinching Hoshi's nipples. She moaned deeply.

For a time, nothing was heard but sighs and whispered encouragements.

"Any time you're done there Jonnie…" Trip said, impatience sharpening his voice slightly. His hands moved down Hoshi's body to once again find her bundle of nerves.

"You could always join in…" Jon replied absently, intent on what he was doing, still slowly stroking in and out.

Hoshi felt Trip's hand venture down a little further, a finger entering her as Jon pulled out, and then his dripping finger was behind her, penetrating into parts she had only dreamed of in her wildest fantasies. The finger withdrew and she felt the hard tip of Trip pressing against her tight entrance.

She hissed in pain and she felt Trip stop. "I'll go slow darlin', but it will get easier. Relax."

Jon stopped what he was doing, still fully within her, waiting for Trip to join them. Millimeter by millimeter Trip slowly entered her, Hoshi lay still trying to relax, her brain revisiting every fantasy she ever had about these two, and realizing this surpassed all of them. Her body felt as if it were on fire, sandwiched as it was between the two men, the cold seemed to be held at bay for a moment. She wanted that moment to last an eternity.

Finally Trip was settled deeply within her and she had never felt so full, or so turned on. She could feel both of them within her. She didn't think she could feel any better, and then they started to move. First Jon, and then Trip, slowly stroked in and out of her. They quickly came into rhythm with each other and Hoshi was lost to the sensations overwhelming her like an avalanche. Hands moved, lips nibbled and kissed, nipples were pinched. Hoshi rode the surges of sensation until she could hold back no longer, calling out to them as she came, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. As she climaxed, first one and then the other came with her, roaring out in ecstasy. Their pleasure prolonged hers until she could take it no longer.

Everything went black.

* * *

"We found her sir," Travis called out urgently. He knelt and brushed the soft new layer of snow off Hoshi's frozen features, his body bowed by the weight of what he saw. Malcolm stood over them and read his scanner's report, his normally stoic face becoming even graver.

The captain and Phlox joined him at the bottom of the small ravine, slipping and sliding the last few meters. "What happened?" the captain asked, his voice grave.

"It looks like she stepped on a thin spot in the snow. She slipped and fell down here, breaking her leg in the fall. Some of the snow and ice that gave way covered her, the ice crushing her rib cage, and she suffered several broken ribs and a punctured lung. She didn't have a chance," replied Malcolm carefully, trying to keep his emotions under wrap.

Tugging off his mittens, the captain knelt in the snow beside her body and he gently finished the job Travis had been doing. "Damn it Hoshi, why didn't you wait for an escort back?" he asked quietly, his numb fingers caressing her face briefly. "You had to be pig headed and go alone." The captain sighed heavily and stood up, his eyes damp; she had been a valued crewman and friend. Looking at her frozen features his own became confused. He turned to Phlox and asked the question that had started to trouble him, "Why does she look like this? She was injured, in pain, and trapped."

Phlox closed his scanner and turned away from her body, not answering. He herded the rest of the crew back up the slope, to the new reality of life without her. When they reached the top of the ravine he spoke, his normally happy face replaced with the sad detachment of a medical professional. "Freezing to death is painless. Once the cold took her she wouldn't have felt the multiple injuries and she would have started hallucinating. Whatever delusions she was having at the end seemed to have been pleasant ones."

He placed his scanner back into his satchel and continued somberly, "At least she died with a smile on her face."


End file.
